


Hole Foods

by Anonymous



Category: All Rise (TV 2019)
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Bad Jokes, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crisco as Lube, Dropping names, Fuck Ableist Writers, Fuck Racists too, Happy Fucking New Year, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am, I am blunt, I am tired and angry but somebody should be, I swear, I wrote this in the midst of an episode of sorts, ITS VERY IMPORTANT, If nothing else at least read the second author's note, Insanity, Lets pay women an equal wage, M/M, Men - Freeform, No you dont even understand, Oral Sex, Salmon - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, THIS IS HARDLY EVEN CRACK, THIS IS JUST ME VENTING ABOUT THE YEAR, THROUGH FANFICTION, The fanfiction equivelent of me beating a trashcan with a steel pipe..., Walnuts, White Men - Freeform, Whole Foods, Whole Foods Bathroom Sex, angrily, at the bottom of the work k bye, discombobulated, just a lil bit seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2020 is almost over and I am fed up with fucking everything FUCK!
Relationships: Albert Campbell/Jonas Laski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Hole Foods

**Author's Note:**

> "Mortal kings are ruling castles  
> Welcome to my world of fun  
> Liars settle into sockets  
> Flip the switch and watch them run"- Panic! At The Disco, "Emperor's New Clothes"

Once upon a time, there was a very. VERY sexy bald man named Judge Jonas Laski and he was having a jolly GAY old time shopping for walNUTS in his local wHOLE foods. He was gone shopping after a long day of listening to penile codes during his long, long bitch trial about two dudes and some PROBLEMATIC GUY who blew all his stimulus money on hookers and strippers with shredded abs and HEROIN. Not for him, but for the strippers, to make the party totally lit.

Unfortunately though, on top of not using his stimulus money for his wife and kids like he should've no body at his beautiful strippers heroin basement party wore a mask OR sanitized OR wore condoms either, so they all went STRAIGHT TO JAIL LIKE THE FILTHY ANTIMASKER CUNTS THEY ARE.

Oh god, where were we?

Ah yes, JUDGE LASKI!

(((((and yes, YES, the focus is on a TW/CW/GFY: **_WHITE CISGENDERED CONSERVATIVE OLDER MALE_** , as well as *pisses pants before I can even get the phrase out* he's a b-b-BOOOMER on top of ALL OF THAT *sweating _profusely_ now* and that's not allowed in the Screaming 2020s)))))

Laski was strutting his stuff down one of the aisles like RuPaul before all of her queens come struttin' down the runway, showin off everything they got, a basket in one arm and his iPhone in his other hand as he walked, multitasking, having a heated argument with Judge Carmichael on Facebook on whether or not fish is a vegetable. It probably is. I don't know, I'm not a geologist.

ANY-FUCKING-WAYYYYYYYYYY,

Jonas swaggered(ugh, FUCK, WHAT KIND OF SHITTY FUCKING WRITER USES THE WORD SWAGGERED? GIMME A FUCKING BREAK!!) no, NO I SAY, HE AMBLED, HE FUCKING AMBLED DOWN THE AISLE, not looking where he was going, his basket completely empty with the exception of a tub of Crisco and exactly 46 slutty, slutty wine grapes SPECIFICALLY called Gewürztraminer grapes, or (if your testicles/ovaries/WHATEVERTHEFUCKYOUREADERSHAVEDOWNTHERE, MAYBE EVEN CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS I DONT KNOW I DONT CONCERN MYSELF WITH WHATS DOWN PEOPLES PANTS AND WHAT THEY DECLARE THEMSELVES AS. GO VISIT THAT FAT CUNT JK ROWLINGS TWITTER IF YOURE INTO THAT SHIT—are feeling really big), you could call them _Vitis Vinifera._

He was so, SO engrossed in his primary task of trying to serve Lola Carmichael by saying that fish IS INDEED MOST CERTAINLY POSITIVELY ABSOLUTELY IS A VEGETABLE(and a healthy one, at that) that he bumped into someone, right in the center of the aisle, as the crisco flew straight out of his basket upon collision. He was so bewildered, he even hit SEND on his latest branch of the fish-vegetable argument before he could finish!

Immediately after impact, he bent over, giving the cashiers a lovely view of his slack-clad, shapely CONSERVATIVE ass **shivering in me timbers as we speak 0~0**, tossing his crisco back into his basket.

He stood back up to look at the masked(YES, THEYRE BOTH FUCKING WEARING MASKS, READ THIS FIC AND WEEP TRUMP SUPPORTERS) gentleman, lady, and/or non-binary person he'd just bumped into, seeing that they turned out to ACTUALLY be his BFF and work husband(and long time CRUSH <3), Biscuit (or as he's known in this show, Judge Albert Campbell Soup Man of the H-Oh-Jay!).

Albert looked at Jonas with sexy, smoldering blue eyes, making Jonas blush like a Japanese school girl in an anime short film on YOUTUBE, his face getting as red as the beverage your beloved narrator HATES WITH A BURNING PASSION; CRANBERRY JUICE. YOUR NARROTER HATES IT SO FUCKING MUCH BECAUSE OF THE DUMB ABLEIST WHORE WHO WROTE ABOUT IT ON HER MISSION TO HAVE A FETISH ABOUT KIDNEY STONES BECAUSE SHES A GROSS BITCH AND LOVES TO SUBJECT HER READERS TO HER EMPTY LANGUAGE!!

Her pen Name is Ginny3 on FanFiction.Net, and GinnyK on AO3 you guys, be sure to hit her up with a loving message ;), though I think she deleted the worst of her shit because she got threatened and thinks she's gonna get CANCELLED for her disgusting disgraceful, awful ways. She deserves a fire hydrant up the ass, I tell ya what. A real disgusting whore who wrote about a disabled character in a whole bunch of gross, gross ways. A reallllll BASTARD, I tell ya.

Awright. That's enough of my emotional baggage for one evening.

Jonas blushed that beautiful, lovely blush of his in that Whole Foods, looking his colleague right in the eye. He was about to utter his most sincere apologies towards his beloved work husband before Campbell stopped him with a finger on his lips(blocked by his mask, of course), keeping him as quiet as an introvert in art class.

"You, me." Campbell Soup told him in a sultry, sexy voice, fixing him with a pair of bedroom eyes Laski had been wanting to see on him since the very day they first met in line for the customer service desk at Walmart. "Men's bathroom. Ten minutes. Bring the Crisco with you."

And just like that, he strutted off to his cart, wheeling it away after dumping the eNTIRE DISPLAY OF AVOCADOS INTO THE FUCKING CARRAIGE and jumping on the back of it like an unsupervised teenager in their local supermarket, propelling himself away with one foot kicking the cart forward, IMMEDIATELY firing himself into an old lady holding a pineapple, knocking her the fuck over.

10 minutes later, Laski found Campbell in the Whole Food's Men's bathroom For Men and Boys of High Esteem, waiting to just fucking _ravish_ him, but mostly hiding from the Whole Foods employees who were now searching for him, because he fucking bROKE THAT POOR OLD LADY'S HIP WHEELING AWAY ON THE BACK OF HIS CART.

Immediately, they tore off their masks, and began necking like a couple of hippies under a highway overpass. Tongues caressed each other and teeth collided like Campbell's cart just had with poor Aunt Judy's hip a mere several minutes ago, and they only broke away from each other when they needed Oxygen, a necessary element in the art of modeling clay into pot shapes and pan shapes and ceramic figures of little dogs that remind you of your dEAD GRANDMA SHAPES.

"I know, no one'll see us if we do it in here!!" Jonas announced quite loudly as he held the door of the extra large wheelchair accessible stall open proudly, becoming quite dominant in the situation all of a sudden. He faltered then, scared that Campbell might panic from how fast their beautiful bodacious blossoming relationship was moving and run away, like a young jogger away from some creepy old man in a nondescript white paneled van with 12 fingers but only 4 teeth, frightened, and scared, and afraid of this...experience...

Oh my word, those are all synonyms.

"I mean...i-if you want."

Erotically, Albert peeled the thin lid of that Crisco off the tub with his teeth, looking Jonas right in the eye the entire time. He opened his mouth, letting the thing between his teeth fall on the hard tiled floor beneath them, his eyes sparkling like glitter in Miley Cyrus's crack after a long night of show biz.

"I think it's about time we turn this place into a _Hole_ Foods," Campbell Soup purred, his voice as hot and smooth and creamy as his tomato soup. "Don't you?"

Jonas looked into those beautiful baby blues, blushing at Soup's clever pun before pulling him into a nother hot and steamy, passionate kiss. Albert shoved him into the big bathroom stall, breaking away from thAT sexy, fine specimen of a man to lock the door. He put the sexy Crisco on the ground before pushing the sexy bald man against the sexy wall and sexily kissing him there, his tongue probing every inch of his sexy mouth as his hands wandered down, pulling his sexy belt loose.

"Oh my god yes, Al! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!!" Jonas told him once the kiss had broken again, and Albert was kissing his neck hungrily, like a Street cat going at a half-eaten Popeyes Chicken Sandwich it found in a trashcan behind the local strip club.

"Mmmm....just don't tell your wife about this, okay Sweetie?" Albert said huskily into Jonas's ear, only making him more excited. His hot judicial cock was already as hard as a rock, and was outlined nicely by his black slacks. "You and I can have plentyyyyyy of fun together. But it'd be a shame for her to get her panties in a twist over a couple of boys...just havin' a bit of fun..."

"Fuck no, I would never," Jonas groused, watching, transfixed, as Albert literally tore his own silk shirt off, buttons flying FUCKING EVERYWHERE, clattering on the floor, exposing his bronze chest, dusted with dark, wiry hair, only making Jonas's boxers feel tighter at the sight of it. His pants fell down around his ankles as Albert yanked down his zipper. "I'm already in the dog house for knocking over her precious lamp from Pier 1 practicing my hockey moves."

Immediately, Albert fell to his knees, his mind as far away as possible from Mrs. Laski's precious made-in-China appliance as he gripped the front waistband of _Mr._ Laski's boxers with his teeth. He pulled them down slowly, seductively, and Laski could only lean there heavily up against that wall, breathing quick and heavy like...like...

JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH WHY ARE METAPHORS SO HARD.

Jonas's engorged cock sprang free to hit the open air, only to be pulled immediately into Albert's mouth as he sucked it like his very own salty, succulent, Jonas-flavored popsicle, long and hard, but unlike the real thing, not tasting even a little bit like fake watermelon, or cherry, or nondescript blue. He caressed his balls with one hand, only adding to the sensation. In all of his years of lawyering, judging, lusting after his colleague—...or just plain being ALIVE, the bald judge never thought he'd ever feel so damned good in a Whole Foods bathroom on some random Tuesday afternoon.

" _Oh God, Albert..."_ Jonas moaned, very _very_ glad he went out to get the _special_ walnuts at Hole Foods, rather than just run to Safeway like he usually does, like a pleb. Albert took his swollen prick all the way down to its base, then pulled it back out again, and repeated the process until the other man was making damn near enough noise to attract the Hole Foods' esteemed staff, or the fucking _police_.

Campbell Soup yanked himself from off his knees, and Laski pulled him close, gripping him by the waistband of his own dark brown work slacks. He looked into the other man's eyes, making it quite evident that there was only _one_ thing he wanted from Campbell right now.

And it was _NOT_ a coupon for some delicious walNUTS.

"I want you Albert. _Now,_ " he told the other judge huskily, looking right into his smoldering, baby blues, a whole lot hungrier for Campbell's hot, thick cock, hard and bulging within the constraints of his slacks and shorts, than the sexy Brown Betty he was planning on making for his wife that night, drizzled with hot, sticky, caramelized walnuts, and served with a side of whipped cream and rocky road ice cream.

"I want you to fuck me on the floor. I wanna take your cock right here, right now. Don't even prepare me first," To Albert, Jonas looked about as hot and delicious as Joe Biden in a hot tub surrounded by pink and white rose petals floating all around him, and the jets are on high, and there are lavender scented bath salts all up in that shit and Biden himself is slathered in massage oil, and it smells like ripe cherries, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head, but—

Jonas was touching Albert's chest now, his voice dropping down to a rich, sultry whisper, doing everything in his godly judicial power as a member of one of the great and powerful branches of the American government to make his desires for their quickly-moving relationship as clear as the fact that my life will never fucking be the same again, and after 2020 fucked me harder than a hooker in the Boston Combat Zone, I will spend forever yearning for that better, brighter past.

But never mind the fact that death surrounds us all and I let a series based on aliens and people with glow sticks fighting each other on planets with funny names carve out my heart with a fucking spoon and shove it up my own ass, LET'S CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED GAY PORN. HAHA!!HAHAHA!!

FUCK

"Judge Campbell, I want you to fuck me like a _whore. Your whore,"_ he held Albert by his jaw with one hand, tugging on his own cock at his own damned words, giving it a few languid strokes. He leaned forward, uttering his last few words so hotly and huskily, Albert thought he might just finish right there, right then, before he got a chance to do really anything at all; " _I want you to leave me behind as nothing but a hot,_ _sweaty_ _mess,_ ** _filled_** _to the rim with_ ** _your_** _come."_

Albert stood there for a moment, keeping Jonas at arms length there against that wall, regarding him, looking just ready to _devour_ him...

"As you wish, _Your Honor_."

And then he kissed him. _Hard._ Damn near hard enough to bruise, thrusting his tongue into his mouth once more, their teeth clashing, hitting each other harder than Caitlyn Jenner hit some poor pedestrian with her fucking car—DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT SHIT, HONEY!!

Immediately, he yanked Laski away from that wall by the lapels of the blazer he was still wearing. He dragged them both onto the disgusting, tiled floor that smelled strangely of bleach, the sweat of young hipsters, and avocado toast. Not that they could tell how weird that bathroom floor smelt now, anyway. All both judges were concerned with was kissing each other passionately still, as Laski brought his hands down, loosening Campbell's slacks faster than anyone back in March 2020 could say "This COVID shit's actually a LOT more than just the flu...it looks like we'll be stuck with it for a while!"

And faster than anyone around June could say "WE WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO HAVE EXTRA SPRING BREAK, HOW DID WE LET IT GET THIS BAD!!!", Campbell was on his knees, looking down at a half-bare, incredibly _horny_ Jonas Laski as he grabbed a generous amount of Crisco with one hand, lubricating his hard cock with the greasy substance in preparation to pummel him into the ground until Jonas's lovely designer silk shirt was soaked with perspiration and his back was scratched and red, and there was come on the tiles, leaving a horrible, awful mess for those poor minimum-wage employees to deal with.

"Are you ready for me, Jo?" Albert asked him, pushing a couple of slick fingers into his entrance despite Jonas's desires, for the first thing of his he'd take in his ass to be his hard, throbbing cock. Jonas found it hard to scold him as soon as one of his fingers hit right into his prostate, sparks shooting up his spine. He moaned as Albert massaged him there, letting his head lull back and hit the cold, tiled floor.

"You ready for me to fuck you 'till you can't sit behind your bench tomorrow?"

He added a third finger, stretching him further, drawing a soft whine from Jonas as his body worked to adjust to the intrusion.

"Oh, Judge Campbell," he let out, finally picking his head back up to look at Albert, holding himself up on his elbows a bit, legs still spread as the other judge continued fucking him with his fingers. "I've been ready for a long, _long_ time..."

He pulled his fingers out of the bald judge, fixing himself on top of him at last, his cock lining up perfectly with his hole, slick and twitching with anticipation, only exciting Campbell more and more. **8 times 8 is 64!**

Next time they did this, Campbell mused, he'd make it his priority to prepare Laski with his _tongue,_ licking and sucking at his hole and nipping at his cheeks until he became desperate, _begging_ for his cock until his voice went hoarse.

Preferably, he added in his head, _this_ would take place somewhere a whole lot more romantic next time, like his flower garden, or a Motel 8, or even Jonas's bedroom on the bed he _used_ to share with his wife—a lady he planned on shoving out of the picture like a slimy old hag named Karen with 8 kids and a trophy husband pushing an old lady out of the way so she can hoard all the toilet paper in Walmart in anticipation of a fiery, COVID-filled apocalypse.

Jonas groaned, clutching Albert's shoulders for dear life as he pushed into him, inch after inch of his lubed up member gliding into him with rapid succession. He spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate him, hardly used to the sensation of anything like this, letting Albert bust his cherry in that empty Hole Phoods bathroom.

Pain soon slowly morphed into pleasure as the man on top of him started moving, thrusting in and out of him gently at first, letting Jonas get used to the feel of him after years of straight hETEROSEXUAL SEX OF ALL THINGS OH MY FUGGINNG GAWD.

Campbell fucked him harder and faster as Laski began to let out soft moans and proclamations of his appreciation, wrapping his legs around his waist, clinging to him tightly.

"Oh fuck, Al..." his hands were in his hair now, pulling it hard as Campbell's member hit his prostate hard, his pace growing faster and less slow, the only sound in that restroom being their quick, uneven breaths and the sound of their flesh colliding with each one of Campbell's quick thrusts...

Oh, and there was also the sound of someone barging in with every intent of just using the urinal or washing their hands or something, hearing whatever the _fuck_ was going on within the binds of that last stall, turning right on their heels and getting the _fuck_ out of there.

"So good, Al..." Laski gasped out, pulling harder on Campbell's hair as the man nipped and sucked at his neck, his hot breath hitting his skin, only adding an extra sensation as he felt himself tighten just a bit more around Campbell's cock, something building up down between his legs.

"Fuck...Al, I'm close!" He tipped his head back against that floor, staring at the ceiling, feeling like a dead beat who'd just snorted a whole pile of cocaine as fat and white and gross as Mitch fucking McConnell. But just how anyone could throw their lives away for drugs when _this felt so good,_ escaped him completely.

Laski yelled as he came hard on one particularly sharp thrust, scratching hard at Campbell's back as the other judge continued fucking him, harder, faster, huffing and panting as he got close himself.

He stopped for a moment, pulling his head up to kiss Laski quickly, deeply, before looking into those beautiful, brown eyes.

"I'm gonna come inside you, Jo...because I can...because I feel like it..." Albert panted, his hips jolting sharply again, hitting Jonas straight against his sweet spot, making him feel like Albert would make him come all over again. "Because you're _mine._ "

" _Fuck yes Al!!_ " He cried out, pulling Albert closer to him by his waist using his legs, his member slipping all the way inside of him. Desperately, Jonas wanted him to keep moving, to make him come again, all over his chest and belly, leaving them both sticky, perspiring, and eager to have another one of these encounters soon, _real soon._

"I'm all yours Al...all yours... _shit!!_ " The brawny top started fucking him again, hard, fast, until they both came together, collapsing in a heap of half-gone clothing, judicial personell, and musty, damp heat.

Jonas ran his hands through Albert's hair as they cooled down on top of each other, trying to savor this moment, capture it and keep it forever as he lie on the floor of that Whole Food's men's room, staring at the eye-burningly bright fluorescent lights above him on that ceiling, feeling high as shit despite not even having consumed so much as a handful of Flintstone vitamins.

"God...I think I love you," he told the man on top of him, taking in his scent, the sound of his breathing slowing down from their exertions, and the feel of his body heat radiating off him, warming him on that cold, hard ground. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh, I'd say it's more than okay, Jonas..." Albert reassured him, pulling himself up, propping himself up on his elbows to look at his bald adulterer, tired from their spontaneous, semi-public lovemaking. His hair was messy and damp with sweat, and he still shook from it all, his almost-naked body warming him generously in that cold shithouse.

In that moment Albert looked, more or less, like an _angel._ "In fact, I think it's safe to say that I love you, too." And then he smiled at him, making Jonas's heart melt in his chest at the way it made his eyes light up and his dimples really show.

The bald man smiled right back at him, before being pulled into another sweet, tender kiss, taking his time with the other judge, feeling his longtime crush turn more and more into the love of his life with each passing second.

Not long after, several minutes later, they'd gotten up, put their clothes back on and prepared to pay for the big ol tub of Crisco they'd busted open and had some fun with for a a while. After all, they _were_ both judges, and knew the consequences of shoplifting...or whatever crime this counts as...

I don't understand law :(

Jonas was just about to unlatch the bathroom door, his hand on the metal contraption before Albert stopped him, putting a hand over his own, warm and strong and sending butterflies flying right through Jonas's gut at the feeling.

"I had a real nice time today, Jo." He told him, blushing a bit as he looked down, sobering up a bit as he recognized that he'd just done the _dirtiest_ thing in his life with this man, something he might never top again in his lifetime(unlike Jonas, who he planned to top many more times before he died. Many, many, _many_ times).

"I had a nice time today, too...and I look forward to spending more time with you later on down the line," Jonas told him earnestly, turning his hand over to hold Albert's, squeezing it affectionately. "Once I...come up with something to tell my wife and all..."

And so, they exited, one right after the other from that messy handicapable stall.

And when they did, Judge Laski was _violently_ beat right over the head with a hard, frozen salmon...a _whole fucking frozen salmon,_ knocking him right back onto the floor as he fell over, having LITERALLY no idea what just hit him.

Judge Carmichael stood over his beaten and well fucked body as he stared up at her, looking betrayed, frightened, and bewildered, and scared....

more synonyms

"You _imbecile,_ you _fool_!!" She yelled down at him, furious, holding her phone from which she'd send him 20+ messages supporting her aforementioned side of the Facebook argument from many MANY paragraphs back, all of which went unanswered while he got pounded by his big, sexy work husband.

"Fish is most certainly NOT a vegetable, it is a fruit. A FRUIT!!!" Lola wailed at him, slapping him upside the head once again with the frigid saltwater fish for good measure. "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FAT HEAD FOR GOD'S SAKE, OR I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE AT THE HOJ ABOUT YOUR SECRET POPTART STASH IN THE BREAKROOM!"

"Excuse me," Albert yowled all of a sudden from where he'd been cowering in his corner, afraid he'd get hit with the salmon TOO. "THAT IS MY MAN YOU'RE HITTING, NOW, RESPECTFULLY, GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S _MINE!!!_ "

At this, Carmicheal faltered. In her blind fury over fish and fruits and vegetables and pop tarts, she had failed to notice their rumpled, messy clothing and flushed red cheeks.

And not to mention the big, dark hickey on Jonas's neck.

"Wait...you two...you guys—" she stopped herself in the midst of her rampage, suddenly realizing just what the _fuck_ she'd walked in on. "In _here_?!"

They both looked at the floor...and Lola couldn't tear her eyes away from the _clearly opened_ tub of Crisco in Albert's hands.

"Oh no. _Fuck_ no," she resolved after only another few seconds, already pacing towards the door, prepared to run like a bat out of Hell from this train wreck of a fic.

"This is too weird for me..." she said, opening the door behind her, but still looking at the pair with wide, traumatized eyes. "I'm just gonna—...yeah, BYE."

And the two were left alone in that Whole Foods bathroom, preparing to start their lives together, like two youngsters in love, at a Beatles concert, BLOWING EACH OTHER IN THE BATHROOM.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> THE FUCKING END
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WITNESS THIS
> 
> It is not, NOT okay. AT ALL.
> 
> I would just like to dedicate this to Ginny3(FanFiction.Net) or GinnyK(AO3), my favorite sick bitch on these damned websites, who just LOVES getting off on fucked up shit and not tagging it properly. Things like medical procedures, kidney stones, mommy/son relationship dynamics, and much fucking more!! Her sick, ableist ass can just get on her knees, suck on my dick and CHOKE ON IT. WHEREVER YOU ARE, FUCK YOU. Sincerely and honestly, I cannot stress that enough. Fuck you, if you're gonna be a sick piece of shit on the internet, you could at least be open about your intentions and TAG your fics, not that your ideas have any place in society nowadays, you DISCRIMINATIVE PIECE OF SHIT
> 
> It's real subtle, but do a double take at her disgusting shit, and sure enough, you might just find all of the aforementioned!
> 
> And also, I'd just like to say BLACK LIVES MATTER, LOVE IS LOVE, NO JUSTICE, NO PEACE, NO RACIST POLICE...and FUCK TWO PIECES OF SHIT IN PARTICULAR WHO CRUSHED MY DREAMS THIS YEAR, DAVID SHORE AND JJ ABRAMS(and the entire Republican Party, for that fucking matter).
> 
> My life was a living hell this year and this fic is just me taking all that shit out on something. I shit you not it is the literal equivalent of me whipping out a broom and PHYSICALLY BEATING MY COMPUTER WITH IT.
> 
> FUCK


End file.
